


惩戒&Sugar?

by SYYYA_arome7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYYYA_arome7/pseuds/SYYYA_arome7





	惩戒&Sugar?

_敌军将军小巨人x俘虏日向翔阳。  
_私设有。  
_非常规ooc注意。/

-

“宇内将军。”  
“将军。”  
宇内天满一身冷肃军服，步履缓慢地迈下台阶。黑色的长靴踏入潮湿阴暗的地牢，早已熟悉的气味却也令他皱了皱眉。  
“仍然问不出来吗。”  
“…将军，我们也无能为力…这个俘虏…”  
宇内天满眯起双眸，斜睨了一旁低着头浑身颤抖的侍卫。  
“废物。”  
“滚。”  
那两人如蒙大赦，头也不回地跑出了狱牢。  
他低着头，扯了扯自己的黑色皮胶手套，推开了铁制的牢门。  
“Shoyo？”  
薄唇轻启，宇内天满漫不经心地念着日向翔阳的代号。浑黄的灯光映着绑在木桩上的躯体，狰狞的血色疤痕遍布全身。  
日向翔阳没有回应，只留给宇内天满一个橙色的头顶。  
“啧。”  
似是不满足于这种态度，他随手拎起一旁的水桶泼向日向翔阳。水桶脱手被甩到一边，与破烂的地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音。  
“咳、咳咳…”  
橙发被淋湿，水滴顺着发丝滑落，少年也发出了嘶哑的声音。  
“行动代号Shoyo，本名日向翔阳。”  
“‘乌野’新军的领头人，脑内装有军队的最高机密。”  
“年龄24…”  
“我、我是什么都不会说的！任凭、任凭你们怎样对…咳咳…对我…”  
日向翔阳耳中听到了几句话，嗡嗡地响，毫不真切。他也只得朝手拿资料的宇内天满大声叫喊着，似乎用尽了所有力气。

静默。  
“其实，”  
“我倒是想不明白，”  
宇内天满打破了沉寂。他突然疾步走向日向翔阳，文件夹抬起少年湿答答的头颅。  
“为什么菅原孝支那个男人，会甘愿为你出谋划策。”  
他平静地注视着那双仍然充满光亮与希冀的橙眸，嘲弄地笑了笑。  
“为什么天赋异禀的影山飞雄，会屈身到你们的军营。”  
他卷起文件夹，慢慢地从少年的细长脖颈滑到那两颗早已绽放的红樱。他挑起其中一头，复而微用力地摩擦着。  
“你别、别碰…”  
“为什么傲慢的月岛萤，会第一时间挺在你的前面。”  
“月、！月岛他…”  
这位年轻的首领突然抬起了头，他双眸颤动，映出宇内天满满足的表情。  
“现在想起关心他了？”  
他将文件夹扔到水渍中，皮质手套一寸一寸地细细品尝少年纤细的腰肢，并且小心地避开了伤口，似乎是在对待一件极为珍重的艺术品。  
“他还活着。”  
日向翔阳胸脯上下激烈地起伏着，不知是得知了月岛还活着的消息或是什么，又或许是从未被人碰过的领域正遭受到大肆侵犯。  
“但如果你不尽快说出逃军撤退的方向，我就不保证了。”  
“你这个…唔…！”  
他扯下日向翔阳早已破烂的裤子，露出他微微有些抬头的阴茎。  
“这里还很精神？”  
他用锃亮的鞋尖轻轻抵了抵那块儿软肉，脸上带着玩味的笑意。周围稀稀疏疏没有过多毛发，倒是很干净。  
日向翔阳的反应他全部看在眼里。眼前的人儿不过还是少年的样子，还未开过雏。  
“你…你不要…”  
日向翔阳的呼吸变得急促，他浑身不着片缕，不知道眼前的人接下来要做什么。宇内天满蹲下了身子，手掌覆上他的阴茎，开始上下撸动起来。阴茎逐渐挺立，顶端分泌出来的液体润湿了手套间的褶皱。  
“唔…嗯…”  
日向翔阳撇着头，紧紧咬着下唇。陌生的体验与感觉令他心惊不已，突然间的喘息声从自己口中逸出，他也被自己羞耻的叫声所吓到。  
宇内天满将一缕卷发撩至耳后。他继续动作着，加快了速度。感到即将要到临界点的日向翔阳，他站起身，收回了手。  
“呼…呼哈…嗯…？”  
日向翔阳眨眨眼，被迫停下的奇怪感觉令他难受极了，他的双臂被绑无法动弹，迷蒙的眼神不解地盯着居高临下的宇内天满。

“想要吗？”

“告诉我，告诉我。”

他轻轻叙述着，像是拯救苍生的神。  
日向翔阳有了些许的恍惚。  
“……”  
他似乎想要说什么，但最终没有说出口。宇内天满怜惜地碰了碰他干裂的嘴唇，从桌上拿过一根细细的铁棒，随着马眼插入了少年的尿道中。  
“嗯…！唔、呃…”  
日向翔阳微微睁大了双眼，他不明白迄今为止的都是什么审讯，亦或是眼前的军官在逗弄他，比鞭子、铁烙要痛苦几百倍。  
“你…你插了什…”  
“嘘。”  
红唇上轻轻压了根黑暗的手指。宇内天满挑起嘴角，一只手向外掰开一瓣浑圆的臀肉，另外那只还仍然沾有粘液的双指插进了少年的穴口。  
“唔…！你、你干什么、…”  
宇内天满双指在穴壁内细细探索着。内里的软肉包裹、吮吸，并不排斥这位陌生的客人。  
“嗯、！哈……嗯唔…你…”  
“这里啊。”  
他猛地戳弄着令日向翔阳变了音调的那一点，耳中传来他悦耳的呻吟。日向翔阳浑身泛起不自然的潮红来，那一道道可怖的鞭痕却也变得更加娇艳欲滴。  
“你…你…不要…！”  
日向翔阳喘息着，他变得很奇怪，已经积攒到了极限，想要从哪里泄出去，但尿道的细长铁棒阻止了他的射精。  
“唔嗯…呜…哈…想…想要…”  
日向翔阳被逼成了哭腔。宇内天满抿了抿唇，抽出自己的手指，脱下了裤子。他最大限度地抬起日向翔阳的双腿，拴住脚踝的锁链发出哗啦哗啦的声音。  
“嘘…”  
穴口的嫩肉随着主人的呼吸一张一合，似乎正在邀请眼前的男人进去。日向翔阳仍然在喘着气，那里简直要被逼疯了。宇内天满用龟头蹭着人已经开拓好的穴口，凑近人的耳边。

“告诉我，告诉我。”

“呜…我、我呜…不知道…”  
“不，不是这个。你知道我想要什么。”

“将…呜将军…我好、好奇怪…好奇怪…呜呃…”  
日向翔阳微微甩着头，被堵住的到底是什么他也不自知了，他只想尽快地缓解下腹的肿胀与莫名的空虚。  
“将…将军…”  
“想要我么？Shoyo？”  
“哈…呜嗯…呜…想…想要将军…进、进…啊！”  
只是宇内天满刚刚挺进那个柔软的甬道，日向翔阳便又一次高潮了。他用力地撞击着，每一次都冲向日向翔阳最敏感的一点。腰间留下他鲜红的掌印，脖颈也添了新痕。  
“将…呜啊将、将军！呃唔…”  
宇内天满拍了拍人软软的臀瓣，低语着。  
“感觉怎么样？我的小头领。”  
日向翔阳无力地摇着头，躯干随着他的操干而摆动。  
“就、就…让我、…将…呜呜…慢、咿—！哈、呼嗯…”  
一句话也说不完整的日向翔阳承接着来自敌军将军的猛烈攻势。他似乎快要坠落了，如同小舟在狂风骤雨中挣扎。  
不过，当宇内天满细细地拔出那根铁棒时，他只知道一件事。  
他这艘小舟，终是沉没于幽曲的深海中，再也无了踪影。

END./


End file.
